


Confession pun

by HS_Killjam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Death, F/M, Short, joke post, puns, wtf am I doing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a great time to do that, but it was the best opportunity you got</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession pun

**Author's Note:**

> based on my post on tumblr http://hs-killjam.tumblr.com/post/134058585646/random-thing-i-thought-up  
> just something short and funny for me to write in the morning

During your fight with Sans, he got the upper hand and threw you on the floor. Your back was hit with a wave of pain once it meet with the hard cold floor. It took you a moment to register what was going on only to see him pinning you down with both of his boney hands on your neck.

You grabbed them with your own, trying to pry them off as you were kicking your legs. His face was coated with anger, and yours was filled with fear. You knew you were going to die, and he knew that too.

Giving up to struggle against him, you closed your eyes and looked straight into his blue flaming eye. “Sans,” you spoke with the last of your breath,”You’ve always did took my breath away”

His expression quickly changed from anger to shocked at the unexpected pun. You gave him a quick wink and smile before dying from the lack of air. 


End file.
